


See You Tomorrow

by TrepidationChance



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chick - Freeform, Loose description of a magic trick, M/M, day care au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: Emma is usually the first one to go home, but it seems that her dad is late. Now that he thought about it, he's never met him before...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Joker Game Secret Valentine 2k17 on Tumblr! I hope you like it~

“Emma, it seems that you have something stuck in your hair!”

Tazaki gestured the young girl to stand up and come to the front, where the rest of the children could see. He gently brushed his fingers through her hair, causing her to giggle at the soft touch.

“Don’t move, Emma! I’ve nearly got it!”

He started to pull at something. Slowly, a handkerchief revealed itself from her head.

“Wow! No wonder you have such nice hair! It’s full of secrets!”

He kept tugging at the fabric, pulling it all the way out, only to have another sticking out of her head.

“What’s this? Another one?”

“She’s like a tissue box!”

All the children started laughing and Emma reached up to feel for the handkerchief. Tazaki grasped her hand.

“No, no, don’t touch it. What if you hurt yourself? Let me!”

Tazaki continued to pull the cloth out, one by one. He pretended to blow his nose on a red one and the children giggled again. Finally, when he tugged the last one free, a small chick popped up from Emma’s hair.

All the children awed at it, while Emma froze, unsure of the foreign weight on her head. Tazaki calmly picked it up and showed her. She gasped, her hands covering her mouth before she reached out and stroked its yellow feathers. The chick chirped and all the children clapped in joy, amazed that a small bird had mysteriously appeared from someone’s head.

“Can we keep it?”

Everyone raised their agreement, begging Tazaki to allow them to keep it. He tapped his chin in thought, secretly smiling at their enthusiastic and heartfelt pleas. He raised his hand, causing his audience to fall silent.

“Since it came from Emma’s head, she gets to choose.”

Everyone stared at Emma, who immediately nodded her head.

“Yes! Yes, of course! Yes yes yes!”

Everyone cheered and laughed as Tazaki conjured up a small box for it. He placed it onto his lap and clapped his hands, bringing the children’s attention back to him.

Just before Tazaki could present his next magic trick, the bell rang.

“Oh, that’s all for today.”

The children whined. Tazaki smiled at their misfortune and promised to perform more magic for them tomorrow. They all reached beside them for their bags and raced out of the day care, satisfied with his promise.

“Well done. The children have been asking for a pet for so long.”

Another day care supervisor walked up to him, carefully lifting the box off of Tazaki’s lap.

“No, it was your idea to incorporate it in a magic trick, Odagiri. This is your success.” He smiled at his co-worker, who was gently petting the chick. “Why a chick?”

“It seems small enough to take care of. They’re also a lot more vocal than rabbits, which should encourage the children.” Odagiri frowned. “Fukumoto liked the idea too, which I find suspicious.”

Tazaki shuddered. He could imagine their impromptu chef try to fatten up the chick for dinner one day.

“It’ll be okay! The children won’t let him take it away!”

They both nodded, sure that their innocence would prevent their new addition becoming chicken stew. Making sure that the chick was secure in its box, the two headed outside to see the children off.

Outside, Tazaki could see a few parents holding their children’s hands as they left the day care, nodding their thanks to the supervisors who were already outside. Some were making small talk amongst each other as their children said their goodbyes while others were talking with the supervisors, asking about their children’s day.

Looking around, he was surprised to see that Emma was seated on the entrance stairs. Normally, she was the first to go, running while yelling that her dad was here and that she’ll see them tomorrow. He walked up to her and sat down beside her.

“Emma? Is your dad not here yet?”

She looked up and smiled brightly.

“Yeah! Papa said he’d be busy today, so I have to be patient and wait a bit for him. He also said that he’d bring sweets for me for being good!” She clapped her hands together. “Your magic show today was really good!”

“Thank you, mademoiselle.” Tazaki mock-bowed, which brought out a peal of laughter from her. “I hope to continue to entertain you all with my measly tricks.”

“Of course you will! You’re a wizard, after all!”

“A wizard? Not a magician?”

Emma shook her head cheekily. “Nope!”

“Why’s that?” Tazaki asked.

Emma opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud call.

“Emma!”

They both swivelled their heads to the direction of the yell and Tazaki saw a dashing young man. He had his hand raised up, waving at the young girl beside him as he continued to make his way over. His carefree smile did nothing to stifle Tazaki’s caution. He looked nothing like Emma…

“Papa!” Emma stood up and reached her hands out, letting her dad pick her up. Tazaki flushed red with embarrassment. He just suspected one of his clients for unsavoury behaviour!

The man situated his daughter into the crook of his elbow, making sure she was comfortable before reaching a hand out to Tazaki.

“Thank you for taking care of Emma!”

Tazaki took his hand. “It’s no problem, Mr. Grane.”

“Please, call me Amari! You are…?”

Tazaki let go of his large, warm hand. “I’m Tazaki.”

Amari’s eyes widened. “You’re the Wizard!”

“Eh?”

“Ah…” Amari brushed his hand through his brown locks, slightly flustered. “I’ve heard from Emma about your magic shows. They sound so amazing and unbelievable; right out of Harry Potter!”

Tazaki flushed. “Oh.” He fiddled with his hands. “Thank you.”

Both men averted their eyes, not sure what to do.

“Papa! Where’s my reward?” Emma spoke up, amused by their silence.

Amari perked up. “Oh, yes!” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a lollipop. “Here you go!”

Emma took it, frowning slightly. “Is this it?”

Both Amari and Tazaki blinked. Emma was not a greedy child.

“Is that not enough?” Amari asked.

“Of course not!” Emma exclaimed. “I can’t share this with Mr. Tazaki!”

Tazaki’s jaw dropped. He was astounded by her generosity.

Amari chuckled. “Sorry! Next time, I’ll be sure to bring something you can share, okay?”

Emma nodded dejectedly before her eyes sparkled with joy.

“I have an idea!” She yelled. She patted her dad’s cheek, whispering into his ear. Amari’s face turned red at whatever she suggested.

“Eh?!”

“Ask, Papa!” She pushed his face to turn towards Tazaki.

Amari continued to look at her. “What if he says no?”

“He won’t!”

Finally, he turned to face Tazaki, looking at him sheepishly. “Emma thinks -”

Emma poked him.

“- and I agree with her! She-”

Emma poked him again.

“- we think it’d be nice if you and I went to get some ice cream. To make up for not bringing enough sweets that is.”

Silence.

“Of course, Emma would join us! It doesn’t have to be now! Maybe the weekend?”

Silence.

“It’s not a date or anything! Emma really likes you, so I just want to get to know you! Over coffee is fine, if you don’t like sweets!”

A chuckle.

“I would be glad to go on a date with you, Amari.” Tazaki said, eyes filled with mirth.

Amari nodded, satisfied with the answer and raced off, waving goodbye before leaving the day care. Emma seemed to be talking or chastising her dad, before he looked towards her with alarm. Tazaki just stood by the entrance, confused but happy that he now had a date to look forward to. Maybe tomorrow, he will be able to ask Amari for his phone number.

* * *

“Finally, I’ll have a mama!”

“EMMA!”


End file.
